Why
by besajoy
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan Sungmin secara sepihak tanpa alasan dan dengan tiba-tiba lalu Sungmin berusaha mencari tahu alasan itu, akankah Sungmin bisa menerimanya setelah tahu alasan yang sebenarnya? / Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook. / Warning: GS


Title: Why

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Friendship, Romance, AU, gak jelas ._.

Rating: T

Cast:

\- Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook

Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan Sungmin secara sepihak tanpa alasan dan dengan tiba-tiba lalu Sungmin berusaha mencari tahu alasan itu, akankah Sungmin bisa menerimanya setelah tahu alasan yang sebenarnya?

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and Ryeowook have same age, and Yesung is the oldest.

A/N: 8,243 words, 33 pages, in Microsoft Word.

And if you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

* * *

Sedari tadi Sungmin terus memelototi layar ponselnya. Melihat setiap untaian kata yang berada di dalam sebuah pesan singkat. Ia masih tidak yakin akan pengirim dari pesan yang seharusnya sudah terbaca jika dilihat dari dua kata itu.

 _Kita putus_

Ada rasa sesak yang mulai membelenggu di benaknya. Ia menjadikan ponselnya itu sebagai pelampiasan kesedihannya, dengan dibanting ke arah kasur. Dua kata laknat itu sukses membuat tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Kelenjar air mata pun mulai mengadakan pesta dengan mengeluarkan kandungan air miliknya sesuka hati. Namun pemiliknya berusaha mencegahnya agar jangan sampai itu terjadi. Akan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia sudah tak berdaya lagi melawan rasa sakitnya, terutama di bagian organ yang sangat vital yaitu hati.

Semakin lama ia merasa kandungan oksigen seolah-olah menurun dengan drastis di muka bumi ini. Ia hirup dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mengurangi kesesakannya itu. Namun tiadalah gunanya semua itu. Sementara itu, berangsur-angsur kepalanya mulai berkelebat hebat. Ia berusaha berpikir dengan keras kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sampai-sampai dengan secara tiba-tiba kekasihnya memutuskan hubungan diantara mereka yang sudah mereka rajut sejak lama.

"Ah pusiiiing!" jerit Sungmin seraya mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya dengan ganasnya. Beruntung saja kukunya baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia potong, sehingga tidak melukai kepalanya. Ia sudah menyerah. Pikirannya saat ini sedang tidak bisa untuk diajak kompromi. Meskipun ia sudah mem- _flashback_ memori di pikirannya berkali-kali tetap saja ia tidak menemukan kesalahannya di mana, baik jasmani maupun rohani. Benar-benar mendadak. Bahkan tadi saja ia dan kekasihnya masih sempat jalan berbarengan meski hanya untuk mengunjungi sebuah rumah sakit untuk menjenguk salah seorang teman mereka yang dirawat di tempat itu.

Tunggu dulu, rumah sakit?

Ia baru menyadari akan suatu hal. Di tempat itu ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi penyebab fatal pesan singkat itu dikirim. Memang sebenarnya cukup sepele, akan tetapi sesuatu yang menyangkut masalah hati apapun bisa menjadi tidak patut untuk disepelekan lagi, bukan?

—Flashback on—

Sudah sekian lama Sungmin asyik memandangi orang yang saat ini tengah berada di atas sebuah kasur rumah sakit, dengan ditemani berbagai peralatan medis. Orang tersebut sedang disuapi masakan rumah sakit oleh seseorang yang cukup penting bagi kehidupan orang tersebut, yang menjabat sebagai sang kakak. Hatinya terenyuh. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Rasanya ia ingin menggantikan posisinya.

Rapuh, mungkin satu kata yang cukup menggambarkan sosok sahabatnya tersebut. Dari segi penampilan saja sudah terlihat jelas. Mukanya pucat, badannya terlihat lemas. Dibalut dengan pakaian rumah sakit. Belum lagi dengan kondisi di dalam tubuhnya. Dengan diselimuti penyakit Ataksia, membuat sebagian besar sistem koordinasinya lumpuh sehingga makan saja harus disuapi.

"Ya, selesai! Akhirnya makanannya habis juga," seru kakak dari sahabatnya itu seraya menaruh tempat makan yang sedari tadi ia pegang di meja dekat kasur. Ia lalu mengambil air mineral yang dibalut menggunakan gelas kecil yang tertutup itu di meja itu pula beserta sebuah sedotan. Kemudian ia menancapkan sedotan itu pada gelas, dan diberikannya kepada adiknya itu. "Minum dulu, Wookie," ucapnya. Ryeowook, pemilik nama dari sahabat Sungmin itu mengangguk dan sejurus kemudian bibirnya menyentuh ujung sedotan tanpa memegangi gelas itu. Kakaknyalah yang pegang.

Melihat semua itu, tiba-tiba perutnya menggelar sebuah konser, pertanda bahwa perutnya membutuhkan stok makanan. Memang dari pulang sekolah hingga sore kini Sungmin belum makan. Ia lantas beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas menuju ke arah pintu.

"Terima kasih, _oppa_ ," ucap Ryeowook seraya tersenyum.

"Hei Sungmin, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook ketika memergoki Sungmin sudah berada di ambang pintu. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, kakaknya yang sedang menaruh gelas tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian ia kepada obyek yang menjadi sasaran untuk Ryeowook bertanya.

"Ke kantin, sebentar kok, Wook," jawab Sungmin seraya mengulum sedikit senyuman, berusaha untuk meyakinkan lawan bicaranya bahwa ia berkata dengan jujur.

"Ikut, Min," ucap kakaknya Ryeowook seraya berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu. "Aku juga lapar," lanjutnya yang seolah-olah menanggapi respon Sungmin yang mengernyitkan alisnya seperti heran.

Sekilas Sungmin menoleh ke arah toilet. Pintunya mulai terbuka, dan berikutnya terlihat kekasihnya di ambang pintu. Ia pun terkejut, namun seketika ia tepis begitu mendapati kakaknya Ryeowook itu sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Ayo Yesung _oppa_."

—Flashback off—

Sungmin menggigit bawah bibirnya. Perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya. Dengan mudahnya ia melukai hati kekasihnya yang sebenarnya sudah ia cintai sejak lama sebelum akhirnya mereka menjalin ikatan khusus. Bahkan ia pun rela pernah menjadi pengagum rahasia dari kekasihnya itu sebelum mereka berdua jadi dekat.

Ia lantas menyusun sebuah rencana untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu besok di sekolah mereka tentunya.

—o0o—

Tas ransel yang berwarna hitam itupun langsung Sungmin telantarkan begitu saja di meja tempat duduknya yang berada di dalam kelasnya. Ia ingin segera menemui mantan kekasihnya itu pagi ini juga. Sejenak ia menatap ke arah tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Sudah lama pemiliknya tidak menempati bangku itu, karena memang kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk itu.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba pikirannya memutar memori masa lalu antara ia dengan pemilik bangku itu, yang tak lain tak bukan ialah sahabatnya yaitu Ryeowook. Memori yang dulu manis sekarang berubah menjadi kepahitan yang terasa begitu menohok di hatinya, dikarenakan rasa rindu yang terkandung di dalamnya kini mulai menyeruak.

Lamunannya hilang seketika saat ia baru menyadari bahwa ia harus menjalankan suatu misi yang menurutnya itu penting. Ia lantas mulai mempekerjakan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah dengan cepat untuk menuju ke kelas kekasihnya itu.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, kedua manik mata Sungmin segera dikerahkan untuk mencari targetnya. Namun ternyata target tidak ada di dalam sana. Kekecewaan menderunya kini. Sebenarnya ada kesempatan lain yang terbuka untuk bisa bertemu satu sama lain, yakni pada saat jam istirahat. Namun ia sangat mengenali tabiat dari kekasihnya itu, bahwa pada saat-saat itu biasanya kekasihnya lebih memilih bermain bersama dengan teman sepermainannya dibanding dengan bersamanya, meski kadang ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk bersama dirinya.

Akan tetapi pada saat ia menoleh ke arah belakang atau tepatnya ke arah luar kelas, badannya seketika serasa disambar petir siang bolong.

"Sedang apa kau di situ? Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalan masuk, tahu!" ucap mantan kekasihnya itu dengan sarkatis, membuat hati Sungmin mendadak merasakan sebuah luka sayatan. Hatinya teriris mendengar apa yang barusan pemuda itu lontarkan. Sangat tidak biasanya. Ia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kyu," lirihnya seraya meraih kedua tangan mantan kekasihnya yang memiliki nama panggilan Kyuhyun itu, dan menggenggamnya erat. Namun Kyuhyun menepisnya dengan hanya sedikit gertakan. Setelahnya pemuda itu langsung melewati Sungmin diikuti oleh tas ranselnya yang menggantung di kedua bahunya dan menempel di punggungnya. Sungmin hanya menatapi sosok itu dengan rasa perih di hatinya.

—o0o—

Keheningan menyelimuti di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, membuat derap langkah Kyuhyun memantul begitu keras. Matanya terus mengamati nomor pintu yang terpampang di badannya sepanjang perjalanannya, mencari kamar inap yang akan ia kunjungi.

Ketika nomor pintu yang ia cari-cari sudah ketemu, ia lantas menarik engsel dan mendorong badan pintu.

"Lho? Sungmin mana Kyu? Biasanya sering ada bersamamu terus," mendadak ada kalimat yang langsung menembaknya begitu Kyuhyun baru memasuki ruangan yang bau obat-obatannya begitu terasa itu.

"Dia ada urusan, Wook," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menutup pintu dengan nada yang sebiasa mungkin. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah lawan bicara serta kakaknya yang posisinya berada di samping tempat tidur pasien. Ryeowook hanya ber-oh ria saja tanda mengiyakan, percaya akan jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Alibinya tidak ketahuan.

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah kakaknya Ryeowook atau kerap disapa sebagai Yesung. Terlihat disana gurat wajah yang begitu melas. Ia menaruh iba kepadanya. Disaat-saat masa kuliah yang mungkin begitu sibuk karena ia mengejar pendidikan sarjana di universitas yang cukup ternama di Korea Selatan dan belum lagi ia harus bekerja sebagai salah seorang guru di tempat les vokal dekat rumahnya, ia masih sempat-sempatnya menjaga adik semata wayangnya itu. Kedua orang tua mereka sepertinya jarang tampak menjenguk anak mereka itu karena kesibukan karier dan mereka hanya membantu biaya pengobatan anak perempuan mereka. Seolah-olah Yesung menjadi pengganti dari kedua orang tua mereka. Kyuhyun tahu semua itu karena ia sering mendapat informasi yang diceritakan oleh Yesung. Mereka berdua memang cukup akrab.

"Kalau _hyung_ lelah sebaiknya istirahat dulu, tidak usah dipaksakan. Biar aku yang menjaga Ryeowook," ucap Kyuhyun. Yesung yang merasa jadi obyek yang diajak bicara olehnya lantas mengarahkan perhatiannya kepadanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah kok, Kyu," balas Yesung seraya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Wajahmu menggambarkan semua itu, _hyung_ ," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Dia memang keras kepala, Kyu. Dari kemarin aku suruh dia tidak menjengukku dulu agar dia bisa beristirahat walau hanya sehari saja, tapi tetap saja dia..."

"Jangan banyak bicara, nanti penyakitmu itu kambuh lagi," ucap Yesung dengan nada otoriter seraya menatap adiknya itu dengan tajam, membuat yang ditatapnya itu segera mengunci mulutnya. Ryeowook memang tidak berani melawan jika sudah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kakaknya karena aura mengerikan tergambar dengan begitu jelas di pancaran matanya itu. Terlebih kondisi sekarang, yang semakin kesini penyakit yang dideritanya semakin parah.

"Aku mau ke kantin dulu. Tolong jaga Ryeowook sebentar ya, Kyu," ucap Yesung seraya berdiri. Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yakni sebuah anggukan kecil, Yesung lantas ambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi.

Menjelang pintu ruang kamar ditutup, dari kaca yang menempel di badan itu, Yesung memandang sejenak ke dalam. Berharap agar adik perempuan satu-satunya itu mendapatkan secercah kebahagiaan dengan diberi kesempatan untuk bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun karena ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook menyimpan sebuah rasa yang khusus kepada pemuda itu. Ia juga tahu bahwa sudah berkali-kali Ryeowook menitikkan air mata karena Kyuhyun. Tentu saja karena gadis itu sudah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun telah memiliki orang lain yang tak lain ialah sahabat dia sendiri yaitu Sungmin. Maka jika masih ada kesempatan untuk membuatnya tersenyum meskipun hanya dengan hal sesepele bersama dengan pujaan hatinya, Yesung bersedia memberikannya untuk adiknya itu. Karena siapa tahu kesempatan itu hanya sedikit, mengingat penyakit Ryeowook itu.

—o0o—

Hati Sungmin serasa terkena luka sayatan begitu matanya menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Dua orang manusia yang berlawanan jenis sedang berada dalam posisi yang cukup dekat, yang satunya memegangi tangan yang lain. Menatap satu sama lain dengan begitu lekat.

Perasaan bersalah kembali membelenggunya. Akankah ini balasan atas sikapnya yang kemarin kepada pemuda itu?

Tidak terasa air matanya menetes. Lagi-lagi kelenjar air matanya harus menguras tenaganya kembali untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, seseorang memperhatikan Sungmin dari kejauhan. Dengan membawa kantong plastik berisi makanan untuk pengganjal perut yang dibelinya dari kantin, kakaknya Ryeowook itu tersenyum dengan arti yang sedikit abstrak, antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena ia melihat kesempatan emas datang untuk melakukan aksi pendekatan terhadap gadis itu, sementara sedihnya karena ia tidak ingin melihat gadis itu menitikkan air matanya, terlebih untuk orang yang ia sukai.

"Min," secara mendadak gendang telinganya mendengar ada sebuah suara menyebut namanya dengan begitu jelas seolah-olah posisi pemilik suara itu, membuat ia melakukan gerakan refleks dengan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Eh Yesung _oppa_ ," ucap Sungmin yang masih terperangah seraya mengusap air matanya dengan cepat. Ia lalu melihat lawan bicaranya itu kini tengah merogoh kantong plastik berwarna putih itu. Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah sebuah bungkusan roti beserta isinya di dalamnya.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum dan menyodorkan roti itu kepada Sungmin. Melihat reaksi gadis itu yang menurunkan kedua alisnya, ia segera menyambung kalimatnya. "Aku tahu saat ini hatimu sedang kacau, Min. Untuk itu jadikanlah makanan ini pelampiasanmu dengan mengunyahnya sesuka hatimu, sekalian juga untuk mengganjal perutmu. Barangkali kau lapar sekarang."

"Tapi _oppa_ , aku ini gemuk," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Yesung terkekeh dan mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Terima sajalah. Siapa tahu roti ini akan membuatmu lebih baik," ucap Yesung dengan sedikit mendesak.

"Tapi..."

"Takut gemuk?" tanya Yesung cepat seraya memincingkan matanya, membuat Sungmin terpancing untuk memutar kedua bola matanya seraya melengos kesal.

"Huh... Iya iya," ketus Sungmin seraya mengambil roti pemberian Yesung dengan paksa. "Terima kasih ya _oppa_ ," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," balas Yesung. "Duduk dulu disitu. Makan dulu rotinya, sekalian tenangkan dirimu," lanjutnya yang menyuruh Sungmin untuk menjatuhkan bokongnya di salah satu diantara sekian kursi di deretan bangku yang berada di salah satu sisi koridor di dekat pintu ruang inap. Sungmin mengangguk lantas ia menurut apa yang Yesung suruh padanya.

Setelah Sungmin duduk, Yesung kemudian ikut duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sepasang bola mata lelaki itu memandangi wajah Sungmin yang terukir dengan begitu jelas. Hidungnya sedikit merah, sementara di sekitar kedua matanya ada sedikit bintit, mungkin efek dari tangisannya tadi. Akan tetapi hal tersebut tidak mengurangi aura mempesonanya sosok itu di benaknya. Sementara itu sosok yang Yesung perhatikan saat ini tengah sibuk berkutat dengan bungkusan roti, hendak mengeluarkan isinya, yang pada akhirnya usaha tersebut membuahkan hasil. Roti itu dipotong separuh menggunakan jemari tangannya lalu potongan tersebut ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Giginya yang susunannya berbentuk layaknya seperti kelinci itu kemudian mulai bekerja untuk mengunyah makanan itu, kemudian berhenti setelah bentuk roti menjadi lunak. Pada akhirnya roti tersebut meluncur ke dalam kerongkongannya. Begitu seterusnya.

"Sudah Min, jangan berburuk sangka dulu ya terhadap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Siapa tahu yang tadi hanya kebetulan," ucap Yesung seraya meraih pundak Sungmin dan merangkulnya. Ia juga melihat sepintas kejadian di dalam ruang yang sempat dipandangi Sungmin sampai membuat dia menitikkan air matanya itu.

Sungmin berhenti sejenak memakan roti lalu menoleh ke arah Yesung. "Ya, aku tahu _oppa_ ," lirihnya seraya menghela napas perlahan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sejurus kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa ia hanya berdua saja dengan Yesung. Ia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahannya lagi untuk menyakiti hati Kyuhyun karena bisa saja mantan kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar inap itu.

" _Oppa_ , sebaiknya _oppa_ pergi ke kamar saja. Aku ingin sendiri dulu. Tolong...," pinta Sungmin seraya memasang muka melasnya kepada Yesung.

Yesung seketika membeku begitu ditatap oleh Sungmin. Belum pernah ia sedekat itu dengan sahabat adiknya tersebut. Rasanya bagaikan terkena aliran listrik yang begitu mendadak. Melihat Yesung yang hanya terus memandangnya tanpa melakukan tindakan apapun lagi, Sungmin menjentikkan jemarinya di depan mukanya. " _Oppa_?"

"Eh?" ucap Yesung yang sedikit tersentak. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia baru saja diperintah Sungmin untuk pergi menjauhinya. "Yakin kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini?" tanyanya dengan maksud agar ia bisa mengulur waktunya lebih lama lagi untuk Sungmin. Bukan hanya sekadar untuk memenuhi hasrat nurani, namun juga untuk membantu memulihkan keadaan Sungmin yang ia yakini sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Sudahlah _oppa_ , aku butuh waktu sendiri. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sungmin dengan nada yang sehalus mungkin agar Yesung mau beranjak. Ia tahu bahwa Yesung ingin agar dia bisa bersender pada pemuda itu untuk menenangkan jiwanya, namun ia rasa lebih tepat lagi jika ia mengambil waktu untuk menyendiri saat ini.

Usaha Sungmin membujuk Yesung ternyata berhasil. Akhirnya Yesung mau juga berdiri dari duduknya yang posisinya berdekatan dengannya. Sebenarnya Yesung berat hati untuk memenuhi permintaan Sungmin itu, namun pada akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa tidak baik untuk lebih mementingkan ego diri sendiri kini. Bukan waktunya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ya, Min. Kalau kau mau masuk, masuk saja ya," ucap Yesung sebelum memasuki kamar tempat adiknya dirawat itu.

—o0o—

Ditinggal oleh abangnya sehingga ia hanya bersama dengan Kyuhyun membuat jantung Ryeowook jadi memompa darahnya lebih cepat. Bagaimanapun juga rasa terkhususnya terhadap Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah berhenti meski penyakit telah membuat ia lumpuh. Lagi pula juga lumpuhnya hanya secara fisik saja, sementara perasaannya masih bisa berfungsi dengan optimal.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang sedang tidur dalam posisi terlentang yang kepalanya sedikit terangkat itu dengan berbagai rasa penyesalan yang timbul di benaknya. Menyesal karena ia bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain. Ia menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih bersama Sungmin sementara Ryeowook dibiarkan teronggok bersama dengan perasaannya terhadap dirinya, yang ia yakini tingkatnya setara dengan Sungmin, sudah mencapai taraf khusus. Menyesal pula karena ia terlambat mengetahuinya. Benar-benar seorang sahabat yang tidak tahu diri.

—Flashback on—

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh sang pemilik yaitu Kyuhyun serta gadisnya yaitu Sungmin baru saja terhenti di depan pagar yang membentengi sebuah rumah yang memiliki dua lantai namun tidak terlihat begitu besar. Mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit tempat sahabat mereka yaitu Ryeowook dirawat. Sungmin yang tinggal di rumah tersebut segera melepas sabuk pengaman mobil yang dikenakannya.

"Apa kau tidak mampir dulu, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin usai melepas sabuk pengaman seraya melirik ke posisi kemudi di mana Kyuhyun berada. Lawan bicaranya itu pun menggeleng, mengingat ia harus bertemu dengan seseorang setelah ini. "Mungkin lain kali."

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang ya," ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Daaaah! Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Sungmin seraya melambaikan tangannya kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Ia lantas mendekati pintu pagar, membukanya langsung karena tidak terkunci oleh gembok, dan setelah itu ia masuk ke sisi lain di balik pagar tersebut dan batang hidungnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Menyaksikan semua itu Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh. Lalu dia segera mengendalikan kembali kemudi mobil, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat, untuk menemui seseorang. Sebenarnya ia juga agak malas-malasan. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Namun karena orang yang hendak ia temui itu mendesaknya dan karena ia juga sedikit penasaran akan topik yang akan dibahas, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan orang tersebut untuk bertemu.

—o0o—

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran yang akan menjadi saksi pertemuan yang melibatkannya, Kyuhyun lantas melenggang masuk. Kedua matanya diarahkan ke berbagai sudut di dalam ruangan, mencari orang yang akan diajak bertatap muka. Ketika berhasil ditemukan, ia lantas menghampiri meja di mana orang tersebut berada.

"Maaf sudah lama menunggu, _hyung_ ," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik satu kursi yang letaknya persis di hadapan orang yang ia ajak bicara untuk didudukinya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kyu," balas sang lawan bicara. "Aku juga baru sampai," lanjutnya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Yesung _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung yang ternyata ialah orang yang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun menarik napas dengan perlahan lalu dihembuskan dengan begitu cepat. "Ini soal... Ryeowook."

Kyuhyun terperanjat. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Permisi...," ucap seseorang yang terdengar seperti suara seorang wanita. Yesung dan Kyuhyun tersentak karena mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada pihak wanita yang terlibat dalam pertemuan mereka. Namun dugaan itu lenyap seketika saat mereka serentak mencari asal suara dan menemukan seorang wanita yang berpakaian seperti seorang pelayan restoran sedang berdiri di samping meja mereka berdua.

"Silakan pesan," lanjut sang pelayan seraya menyodorkan sebuah daftar menu. Yesung dan Kyuhyun segera mencermati barang yang baru saja diberikan olehnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap pelayan wanita itu ketika Yesung serta Kyuhyun sudah memesan makanan untuk diri mereka masing-masing, kemudian ia segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lanjut, _hyung_ ," ucap Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangguk lantas membuka pembicaraan kembali dengan mengembuskan napasnya dalam tempo yang lambat. Sengaja ia tidak menemukan manik matanya dengan orang yang akan dia ajak bicara itu karena pasti lidahnya akan mendadak kelu, mengingat siapa yang akan ia bahas itu merupakan orang yang begitu penting dimatanya serta Kyuhyun, yang sekarang kondisinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Maka akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk menatap ke arah meja saja.

"Kondisi Ryeowook semakin parah, Kyu," lirih Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya tutup mulut dan menunggu kelanjutan dari kakak kandung Ryeowook tersebut, namun ia sudah mulai bisa membaca dari gelagat pemuda kuliahan itu kalau topik yang akan dibicarakan tidak ada manis-manisnya atau justru sebaliknya, pahit.

"Dan, kata dokter, hidupnya kemungkinan besar sudah tidak lama lagi," lanjut Yesung seraya terus menenangkan hatinya yang semakin terasa getir itu, mengingat ada suatu hal yang harus ia beritahu kepada lawan bicaranya itu. Takutlah ia jika bibirnya terhenti untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

Indera pendengaran Kyuhyun yang ia yakini masih berfungsi dengan baik menangkap suara lirihan itu, dan mengundangnya untuk membelalakan matanya. "Apa? Berapa lama lagi, _hyung_?" tanyanya kaget.

Oh tidak, hal yang Yesung khawatirkan terjadi. Lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa lebih kelu dibanding yang tadi. Kalau ia mengingat waktu _detail_ untuknya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Ryeowook, rasanya hatinya begitu miris. Terlalu sayang baginya untuk bisa melepas adik semata wayangnya itu. "Sekitar... Seminggu lagi, atau bahkan lebih cepat," ucapnya akhirnya, setelah ia mengambil napas kembali untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

Kyuhyun lebih tercengang lagi. Ia tidak menyangka jika peluang hidup Ryeowook hanya tinggal sedikit. Memang hanya Sang Pencipta yang bisa menentukan takdir umat-Nya, namun apa yang diduga oleh dokter tidak menutup kemungkinan akan terjadi, apalagi dokter dengan pekerjaannya yang tidak main-main, butuh analisis yang matang untuk bisa menentukan keputusannya, dan belum lagi ada suatu hal bahwa kondisi Ryeowook semakin memburuk dari waktu ke waktu.

"Kau pasti tercengang, bukan?" tanya Yesung dengan nada meremehkan seraya memincingkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dibalik kalimat tersebut serta tatapan Yesung yang mengarah padanya yang terkesan sinis itu, terdapat kepedihan yang begitu dalam. Kepedihan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya yang begitu disayang. Tentunya karena rasa sayangnya itulah pastinya Yesung tidak rela jika ia harus berpisah alam dengan adiknya.

" _Hyung_..."

"Ada suatu hal yang harus kuberitahukan padamu sebelum dia pergi, Kyu," sela Yesung sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia begitu yakin kalau apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tidak lebih penting dari apa yang hendak ia lontarkan dari bibirnya. Masalahnya ia sedang meninggalkan Ryeowook di rumah sakit sendirian dalam keadaan tertidur dan ia harus pulang sebelum saudara perempuannya itu terbangun. Yesung memang meninggalkan Ryeowook secara diam-diam agar menghindari berbagai pertanyaan tentang kepergiannya. Karena penyakit Ataksianya yang sudah stadium akut itu, Ryeowook tidak diperbolehkan untuk bergerak banyak termasuk dari mulutnya sendiri. Bisa-bisa penyakitnya bisa kambuh. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia memilih untuk mendahulukan Yesung berbicara dan tidak memerotes tindakan interupsi darinya karena alasan yang sama, yaitu karena ia yakin bahwa apa yang akan Yesung bilang kepadanya pasti lebih penting dari apa yang hendak ia katakan.

"Tapi kau harus janji bahwa tidak boleh ada yang tahu lagi selain kau dan aku, oke?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat seraya tersenyum mengisyaratkan persetujuannya untuk memegang janjinya itu.

Lagi-lagi Yesung harus mengambil napas untuk mengumpulkan energi agar lidahnya tidak terangsang untuk membeku lagi seperti tadi. "Kau tahu bukan, kalau saat ini di antara kalian bertiga, kau, Sungmin, dan juga Ryeowook, hanya Ryeowook yang saat ini masih belum punya pacar? Sementara kau sudah bersama Sungmin?" tanyanya kembali seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis. Untuk yang ini ia tidak bisa membaca kemana arah pembicaraan Yesung. Jujur saja ia tidak mengerti mengapa Yesung sampai mengaitkan hal itu ke dalam perbincangan mereka. Selama ini ia merasa hal itu terasa baik-baik saja di mata mereka bertiga karena ia belum pernah merasakan adanya konflik karena itu.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa Ryeowook masih sendiri sampai saat ini?" tanya Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Ia penasaran. Selama ini ia belum pernah memikirkan dan tahu baik secara disengaja ataupun tidak mengenai hal itu sampai Yesung mempertanyakan itu.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa ada orang yang sudah menempati hatinya?" lanjut Yesung. Untuk kali ini Kyuhyun memilih tidak menjawab karena ia bingung harus menjawab apa, entah mengapa alasannya begitu abstrak dipikirannya. Ia semakin penasaran kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Dan, siapa orang itu, apa kau tahu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Orang tersebut adalah kau, Kyuhyun!" seru Yesung dengan gertakan. Manik matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

Kyuhyun kaget bukan main. Tidak mudah diterima begitu saja oleh akal sehatnya. "Hah?" tanyanya balik dengan spontan.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau pasti akan terkejut. Kau 'kan asik dengan duniamu bersama Sungmin itu tanpa memedulikan perasaan orang lain yang terluka akibat perbuatanmu itu," ucap Yesung yang semakin memperlihatkan sikap sinisnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin terkejut. Belum pernah Yesung bersikap seperti itu padanya. Rasa bersalah mulai bergejolak di benaknya.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Menyakitinya?" terka Yesung. Telak, ia memang tepat. Kyuhyun terdiam.

Yesung membuang kandungan karbon dioksida serta uap air dari udara yang keluar dari udara pernapasannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia berbicara kembali. "Ya... Ryeowook memang menyembunyikan semua itu karena ia tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan di antara kau dan Sungmin, Kyu," ucapnya yang nadanya berubah menjadi lirihan.

"Karena kalian itu sahabat yang berarti bagi dia. Dia tidak mau kalian jadi benci padanya hanya karena perasaannya yang ia nilai tidak ada apa-apanya itu," sambung Yesung. Rasa bersalah Kyuhyun semakin berkecamuk. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri karena begitu begonya dia yang sudah melukai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tidakkah kau tahu? Selama ini Ryeowook sering curhat padaku tentang perasaannya itu. Perasaan mencintai seseorang tapi tidak terbalaskan itu. Dan ia jadi sering menangis karena itu. Aku tahu karena akulah yang menampung air matanya yang menetes itu di mana penyebabnya itu adalah dirimu," ucap Yesung yang lalu mengambil jeda sejenak agar Kyuhyun bisa mencerna apa yang ia katakan.

"Dia pernah coba untuk melupakanmu, tapi sayangnya dia gagal. Sebagai sahabat, tentunya tiap hari kau sering bersama dia. Karena itu, dia sering melihatmu. Dan oleh karena itulah maka bayang-bayangmu semakin tergambar di benak Ryeowook. Semakin tergambar, maka semakin sulit pula untuk dihilangkan. Pada akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan membiarkan seonggok perasaannya itu terus berlanjut dengan konsekuensi ia harus siap-siap sakit hati setiap kali dia galau karenamu," lanjutnya. Kyuhyun terus menyimak dan mengunci mulutnya untuk sementara.

"Penyakitnya itu tidak mematikan perasaannya itu kepadamu, Kyu. Justru sebaliknya, rasa itu semakin besar, karena dia jadi lebih sering melihatmu saat kau menjenguknya. Dan dia jadi semakin terluka karena dia jadi lebih sering melihatmu dekat dengan Sungmin sementara dia tidak bisa dekat denganmu. Yang lebih menyedihkan lagi ketika aku harus menyaksikan dia menangis dan dia sedang tidak bisa berbicara soal hatinya itu karena penyakitnya sedang kambuh, dengan kata lain dia benar-benar tidak bisa menggerakan bibirnya."

Yesung menjeda perkataannya lagi untuk menghela napas, berusaha untuk menetralkan hatinya yang begitu berkecamuk. Setelah siap ia pun melanjutkan tutur katanya kembali. "Kadang-kadang aku merasa kesal terhadapnya yang tidak bisa merelakanmu bersama Sungmin. Dia jadi mudah sakit hati. Namun aku mengerti bahwa sikap merelakan itu tidak mudah untuk dilaksanakan, karena tidak sesuai dengan kehendak pribadi. Apalagi ini soal hati, pasti berat. Maka akhirnya aku memilih untuk menyerahkan semua keputusannya yang berkaitan dengannya kepada dirinya sendiri dan aku bersedia untuk jadi tempatnya bersandar."

"Aku dan Ryeowook memang dekat sejak kami kecil. Karena itu aku sangat tahu siapa dirinya begitu pun sebaliknya. Ryeowook itu adikku satu-satunya, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun melukainya, termasuk kau dan Sungmin. Ingin sekali aku membongkar semua rahasia Ryeowook tentang perasaannya menanggapi hubungan kalian, tapi dia melarang. Dia tidak ingin persahabatannya dengan kalian retak hanya karena dia. Akan tetapi dia terus jadi korban kalian. Siapa yang tidak ingin adiknya jadi korban? Kakaknya yang menyayangi adiknya pasti akan menjawab tidak, termasuk aku. Namun karena dia bersikeras, akhirnya aku tidak tega juga untuk menurutinya. Aku yakin sebenarnya maksud dia baik, tapi apa baik untuk orang lain, baik juga untuk diri sendiri? Belum tentu, bukan? Sama seperti dia, Kyu," di akhir jedanya kali ini Yesung melirih kembali, membuat rasa bersalah Kyuhyun semakin mendalam. Ia benar-benar jahat.

"Bahkan setelah dokter memvonis bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi, dia masih sempat memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadapmu itu. Dia ingin kau tahu tentang semua itu, tapi dia tidak berani. Lagi pula, sekali lagi dengan alasan sebelumnya, dia tidak ingin kalian benci dia dan pada akhirnya persahabatan serta hubungan di antara kalian rusak. Dia rela perasaannya itu tidak terbalaskan sampai akhir hayatnya. Akan tetapi sepertinya dia berat menjalankan kerelaannya itu. Dia sering terlihat merenung, dan aku yakin, kalau tidak memikirkan tentang penyakitnya, ya tentangmu, kemungkinan yang paling besar itu."

" _Hyung_ , bisa kasih aku kesempatan untuk berbicara?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sudah lama ia tidak angkat bicara. Kini ia bisa menyimpulkan tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yesung mengangguk, memberi kesempatan untuk lawan bicaranya itu menyampaikan apa yang hendak dia katakan.

"Oke _hyung_ , aku akan bahagiakan dia sebagai penebusan atas sikapku terhadapnya selama ini."

Tiba-tiba pesanan mereka datang. Pembicaraan pun ditutup mengingat mereka harus mengganjal perut mereka terlebih dahulu dengan santapan itu.

—Flashback off—

"Kyu? Kyuhyun?" panggilan Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, membuat yang dipanggil tersentak. "Hah? Ya ada apa, Wook?"

"Kau dari tadi menatapku terus. Aku jadi risih tahu!" gerutu Ryeowook. "Memangnya ada yang salah denganku?" lanjutnya seraya bertanya dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hahaha. Tidak kok, Wook," jawab Kyuhyun seraya terkekeh. Ia lalu menduduki kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh kakaknya Ryeowook itu. "Oh iya, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui jawabannya, yaitu ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. "Harusnya kau sudah tahu, Kyu," jawabnya seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan. Ia mengerti maksud lawan bicaranya itu. Bisa-bisanya Ryeowook tersinggung, padahal ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia hanya sekadar berencana untuk berbasa-basi saja, sekalian untuk berlama-lama bersama Ryeowook. Ia memang berniat untuk membahagiakan Ryeowook secara diam-diam agar terasa lebih berarti.

"Maksudku, apa keadaanmu itu semakin membaik atau sebaliknya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, dengan nada yang sudah ia usahakan menghalus, agar Ryeowook tidak tersinggung lagi.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat sekarang," jawab Ryeowook dengan nada santai namun Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya yakin kalau ada rasa kesedihan yang tersirat di sana. Ia lalu meraih tangan Ryeowook dan memandangi manik matanya lekat-lekat. Ryeowook yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa ketar-ketir. Jarang sekali ia sedekat seperti waktu sekarang terhadap pemuda yang berhasil merebut hatinya itu, apalagi sejak dia menjalin kasih dengan sahabatnya sendiri pula yaitu Sungmin.

"Jangan patah semangat untuk menjalani hidupmu meski penyakitmu itu semakin menggerogotimu, ya," ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. "Tetap berikan yang terbaik untuk semuanya, baik keluarga, teman, termasuk dirimu sendiri."

Oh tidak. Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia takjub akan tindakan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Dapatlah secercah energi dari Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya lebih semangat. "Terima kasih, Kyu," ucapnya seraya tersenyum balik.

"Tapi...," lanjut Ryeowook yang mimik mukanya mendadak masam. Dengan secara tiba-tiba menyeruaklah kembali perihal mengenai penyakitnya serta peluang hidupnya yang hanya tinggal sedikit itu di dalam pikirannya, membuat secuil energi yang ia peroleh barusan berubah dari menghasilkan dampak yang positif menjadi negatif. "Aku tidak yakin bisa memberikan yang terbaik mengingat penyakit lumpuhku ini, Kyu," lirihnya pesimis.

"Tidak, Wook. Pasti bisa. Manfaatkan bagian tubuhmu yang masih dapat berfungsi untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Lakukan apapun yang terbaik selagi kau masih bisa," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus pelan kepala bagian atas Ryeowook.

Hati Ryeowook terkelitik hebat memergoki tindakan Kyuhyun padanya kini. Pemuda itu memang selalu berhasil membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Bagaikan ada kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam dadanya. Ia pun menarik seulas senyumnya kembali. "Oke, Kyu. Terima kasih."

Mendadak terdengar suara kenop pintu yang digerakkan, dan berikutnya ada decitan pintu yang memekik. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook serentak memalingkan pandangan mereka ke arah asal suara itu.

"Maaf ya lama," ucap Yesung yang baru saja memasuki ruang inap sembari menutup pintu, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang tempat adiknya itu berbaring.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja selama kutinggal?" tanya Yesung kepada Ryeowook.

"Tentu, _oppa_ " jawab Ryeowook cepat.

"Tenang saja _hyung_ , semua beres kok dari tadi," sambung Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai lebar. "Oh ya, _hyung_ bawa apa itu?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk bungkusan yang ditenteng oleh tangan kanan Yesung.

"Oh ini ada roti yang kubeli tadi," jawab Yesung seraya mengangkat kantong plastik yang barusan ditunjuk orang yang jadi lawan dialognya tadi.

"Tahu saja nih kalau kita lagi lapar, _hyung_. Hehehe," celetuk Kyuhyun seraya cengengesan.

"Aish Kyuhyun ini! Makanan melulu pikirannya!" omel Ryeowook seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

Yesung tertawa melihat sikap sinis yang ditunjukkan oleh adiknya itu kepada Kyuhyun. "Sudah biarkan saja Wookie. Maklumlah dia sudah tidak makan selama seribu tahun, makanya jadi begitu. Hahaha!" Ryeowook yang mendengar gurauan dari kakaknya itu ikutan terkekeh.

"Wah sialan kau _hyung_!" renggut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hahahaha. Sudah sudah, nanti penyakitnya Ryeowook kambuh lagi karenamu, Kyu," ucap Yesung. Merasa disinggung, Ryeowook segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Lagi pula, siapa suruh kau yang memulai, _hyung_?" balas Kyuhyun seraya melengos kesal.

"Bercanda, Kyu," ucap Yesung. Tangannya lalu memulai aksi mengambil semua roti yang ada di dalam bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia pegang itu. Kini kantong plastik itu sudah berpindah ke tangan kirinya. "Ini untuk Kyuhyun, sementara ini untuk Wookieee...," lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan roti itu kepada orang yang ia sebut, dengan nada yang sengaja dipanjangkan serta dilengkingkan di akhir kalimat.

" _Oppa_ , nadanya tidak usah begitu juga," ucap Ryeowook yang kini melemparkan tatapan sinisnya kepada Yesung. Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang terkekeh.

"Lagi pula juga buat apa kasih roti itu kepadaku, _oppa_? Aku tidak bisa memakannya sendiri," lanjut Ryeowook, yang sebenarnya sedang berusaha mengacuhkan suara tawa yang datangnya dari arah Kyuhyun lantaran ia kesal Kyuhyun balik menertawakannya.

"Hahaha," lagi-lagi Yesung tertawa. "Kyuhyun," panggilnya seraya menengok ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ya?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Minggir, aku mau duduk di situ!" perintah Yesung dengan nada yang otoriter. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya ketika medengar suruhan itu.

Yesung mengambil roti yang semula diberikan pada Ryeowook. Dibukalah plastik yang membungkus roti tersebut, kemudian ia mulai mengambil separuh demi separuh bagian makanan itu untuk disuguhkan ke mulut sang adik tercinta. Kyuhyun yang menonton adegan tersebut mulai terenyuh. Sosok seperti Ryeowook terlalu berharga untuk disakiti, baik secara langsung serta disengaja ataupun tidak. Apalagi untuk seorang yang mengaku sebagai sahabat seperti dirinya.

Perut Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menggelar konser dadakan, membuat ia tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari kamar inap karena ia hendak memakan roti yang tadi diberikan oleh Yesung itu.

"Oh iya. _Hyung_ , terima kasih rotinya ya!" seru Kyuhyun ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas pemberian roti Yesung untuknya. Untunglah ia masih belum memulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi ke luar. Setelah yang ia ajak bicara itu mengacungkan jempolnya yang seperti mengisyaratkan balasan, "Sama-sama," itu, Kyuhyun barulah pergi. Namun baru saja ia hendak melangkah, Ryeowook mengatakan sesuatu padanya. "Mau ke mana, Kyu?"

"Keluar sebentar, mau makan ini," jawab Kyuhyun seraya mempertontonkan rotinya yang masih dibalut dengan bungkusnya itu. Setelah itu ia baru benar-benar leluasa untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat sosok Sungmin yang tengah tertidur di deretan bangku yang berada di koridor dekat pintu ruang inap tempat Ryeowook dirawat. Kepala Sungmin menyender ke dinding, kakinya ditekuk rapat, serta badan yang sedikit miring. Kedua tangannya tergeletak di atas kedua kaki bagian pahanya. "Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?" tanyanya kaget.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat. Di bagian sekitar kelopak mata serta hidung tampak memerah. Kulit bagian bibirnya pun terlihat agak pecah-pecah. 'Apa dia habis menangis?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Punggung tangannya kemudian mulai menyentuh kening mantan kekasihnya itu. Temperaturnya sedikit panas. Ia menilai bahwa mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan wajah gadis itu tampak pucat. 'Apa dia sakit?' tanyanya lagi. Dengan mengingat suhu yang ia ukur barusan, sepertinya ia harus mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. Ia harus segera mengambil tindakan sebelum kondisinya semakin parah.

Dirogohnya saku celana yang ia pakai kini, dan sebuah ponsel miliknya berhasil ia raih. Segeralah jari-jemarinya itu mulai bekerja untuk memencet _keypad_ ponsel.

 _To: Yesung hyung_

 _Hyung, aku balik ya. Ada urusan. Salam saja buat Ryeowook._

—o0o—

Tubuh Sungmin Kyuhyun rebahkan di atas kamar tidur gadis itu di rumahnya. Beruntunglah uang yang ia bawa masih cukup untuk menyewa taksi, dan tadi sewaktu ia pergi mengunjungi rumah sakit ia tidak menggunakan motornya karena sedang menginap di bengkel, jadinya ia menggunakan sarana angkutan umum. Mungkin ini juga suatu isyarat yang kebetulan. Pembantu di rumah itulah yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa Sungmin ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sang pembantu yang menyuruhnya itu baru memasuki kamar beberapa lama setelah tubuhnya Sungmin ditidurkan di atas ranjang kamar, dengan membawa sebotol kecil minyak kayu putih.

"Kyuhyun, terima kasih ya sudah mengantar Sungmin ke sini," ucap sang pembantu dengan nada yang sopan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku."

"Maaf, sebaiknya Kyuhyun keluar dulu. _Ahjumma_ mau olesi minyak kayu putih dulu ke Sungminnya. Nanti kalau sudah selesai boleh masuk lagi, asal jangan diapa-apakan ya Sungminnya," tutur sang pembantu yang ujung-ujungnya mengancam, mengundang Kyuhyun untuk terkekeh.

"Tenang, _ahjumma_. Kyuhyun tidak akan apa-apakan Sungmin kok," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada santai. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya," lanjutnya yang kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

Di luar kamar, Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan tentang nasib dua hati yang kini sangat bergantung padanya. Kini dilema mulai menderu. Di satu sisi ia ingin membalas perasaan Ryeowook, namun di sisi lain ia tidak ingin Sungmin terpuruk karena itu. Ia masih mencintai Sungmin, namun ia juga memikirkan perasaan Ryeowook. Huh, rasanya ia ingin merutuki mengapa mereka bertiga bisa bertemu dan bersahabat pula. Kalau seandainya hal tersebut tidak terjadi, akankah ia tidak akan berpusing ria hanya karena urusan percintaan? Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu, namun saat ini ia benar-benar merasa lelah akan semua itu. Ia benar-benar bimbang harus memihak siapa saat ini. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sama-sama merupakan dua sosok yang begitu berharga di matanya.

"Kyuhyun," panggilan pembantunya Sungmin membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera memusatkan perhatiannya kepadanya. "Tolong titip Sungmin ya. _Ahjumma_ mau kerja dulu."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lantas ia memasuki kamar Sungmin tanpa menutup pintu. Pandangannya terfokus ke arah sosok yang kini berada di atas tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum miris. Apakah ia harus merelakan cintanya itu untuk menebus kesalahan atas yang telah ia perbuat kepada sahabatnya sendiri, meski cintanya itu akan terluka setelah itu?

Helaan napas berat ia keluarkan. Teringat ia akan pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan kepada sosok itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tentulah ia tahu bahwa isi pesan tersebut begitu menohok. Sudah begitu singkat, disampaikan secara tiba-tiba pula, dan yang paling menyesakkan ialah isinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia mengakhiri hubungan berpacaran dengan Sungmin. Sebenarnya berat baginya untuk mengucapkan talak itu kepada Sungmin, walau secara tidak langsung. Namun ia rasa ia harus menebus kesalahannya terlebih dahulu terhadap Ryeowook atas perbuatannya. Jika ia masih berpacaran dengan Sungmin, maka ia rasa misinya itu tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar. Pasti kendala akan datang, entah itu datangnya dari pihak Ryeowook yang merasa Kyuhyun melakukan tindakannya itu karena terpaksa sehingga kekecewaannya tergali lebih dalam lagi, ataupun dari pihak Sungmin yang merasa dia telah mendua terhadap sahabatnya sendiri sehingga Sungmin pasti sakit hati. Maka dari itu akhirnya ia nekat memutuskan Sungmin. Untuk alasan mengapa, sampai kini ia masih belum menemukan alasan yang pantas untuk diutarakan. Jika ia jujur, ia takut Sungmin tidak bisa menerimanya, padahal tujuannya untuk memutuskannya itu tidak benar-benar jahat menurutnya. Akan tetapi jika ia berbohong, itu justru akan semakin menambah luka di hati Sungmin karena belangnya ketahuan. Untuk itu ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada Sungmin. Hanya mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka harus berakhir, itu saja.

—o0o—

Sungmin mengerjap-erjapkan kedua manik matanya. Perlahan ada seberkas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Alam pikirannya mulai tersadar setelah lama menyemplung ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Tunggu dulu, ia mulai merasakan kejanggalan dalam dirinya. Posisi badannya terlentang, dan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukan pemandangan yang biasa ada di rumah sakit. Mulailah ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri di mana sekarang ia berada.

Ah, ia teringat. Ini di kamarnya. Namun mulai muncul lagi pertanyaan baru. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke sini?

Matanya jelalatan ke sekeliling ruangan. Tersentaklah ia ketika ia menemukan ada sesosok pria yang sedang rehat di sofa, sedang anteng memainkan ponselnya. "Kyuhyun?!" pekiknya refleks seraya mengubah posisinya dari tidur menjadi duduk bersender secara cepat.

"Eh? Sudah bangun rupanya...," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menaruh ponsel ke dalam saku celana, kemudian ia beranjak dari sofa dan mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyitkan alis heran. Seingatnya ketika terakhir ia di sekolah dan kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, sikap pemuda itu terhadapnya ia rasa sangat ketus dan menghindar dengannya. Akan tetapi sekarang ia berani mendekat lagi. Bertanyalah ia dalam hatinya, apa Kyuhyun sudah tidak marah lagi padanya? Akan tetapi ia menampik jawaban iya atas pertanyaan tersebut. Teringat kembali hipotesisnya tentang penyebab Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua. Ia juga tidak habis pikir jika benar karena itu. Apakah harus sesepele itukah? Namun ia tidak menemukan alasan yang lain lagi yang pas selain itu.

"Kau tertidur saat di rumah sakit, Min. Jadi aku membawamu kemari," ucap Kyuhyun yang seolah membuka pembicaraan. Sungmin tercengang. Seingatnya saat di rumah sakit ia sibuk menenangkan dirinya. Apa karena itu energinya terkuras sehingga ia menjadi lelah dan pada akhirnya ia jadi ketiduran di kusi lorong rumah sakit?

Oh tidak, itu memalukan. Apalagi Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya.

"Sebentar...," ucap Kyuhyun yang lalu memajukan dirinya menjadi semakin dekat dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menjadi was-was terhadap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun kini. Apalagi di tempat yang memungkinkan seperti kamar, peluangnya semakin terbuka lebar. Belum lagi posisinya yang menempel pada dinding dan ia mengenakan selimut yang semakin mempersulit gerakannya. Ketika desah napas yang datangnya dari arah Kyuhyun sudah terasa, Sungmin semakin kentara untuk panik. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk bersikap pasrah.

Namun ternyata, apa yang terjadi? Ternyata Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sungmin selama beberapa saat dan setelah itu dilepas kembali. Mendapati Kyuhyun yang menjauh, Sungmin pun bernapas lega.

"Panasnya sudah turun, mungkin kau kelelahan saja tadi," ucap Kyuhyun dengan ringan, tidak seperti Sungmin yang tiada ringan-ringannya saat ini. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat karena tadi.

"Panas? Memangnya tadi aku panas, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran setelah kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan barusan sudah bisa dicerna. Perasaannya ia baik-baik saja tadi.

"Ya, sedikit. Makanya tadi aku membawamu kesini dan menyuruh pembantumu untuk menyembuhkanmu dengan membalurimu minyak kayu putih agar panasnya bisa keluar. Masak iya aku yang melakukannya, yang benar saja?" tutur Kyuhyun dengan sedikit gurauan, membuat Sungmin terkekeh sedikit saja.

"Dan ternyata benar setelah dibaluri minyak kayu putih panasmu turun. Ya syukurlah...," lanjut Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum, ternyata Kyuhyun masih ada rasa kepedulian untuknya.

"Lagi pula, siapa suruh tidur di lorong rumah sakit yang dingin? Akhirnya jadi panas begitu. Masuk angin... Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja ke kamar rawat Ryeowook tadi? 'Kan jadi lebih hangat..." pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang satu ini sukses membuat Sungmin kembali teringat akan pemutusan hubungan terkhususnya dengannya.

"Terima kasih, Kyu," ucap Sungmin yang kemudian ia meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat, yang kebetulan saja berjarak dekat. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun cepat menyadarinya sehingga tangannya segera menjauh. Takut dirinya akan dilontari dengan pertanyaan yang tidak dapat ataupun berani ia jawab dan ia tidak mampu untuk mengelak.

"Kau sudah baikan, bukan? Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus seraya beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidur Sungmin.

Melihat sinyal dari Kyuhyun yang sepertinya segera bergegas untuk pergi, Sungmin berusaha untuk mencegahnya dengan mencoba mencekal tangannya lagi. Tangannya berhasil mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin ikutan berdiri pula. "Kyu, tunggu!"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin malas-malasan. Sebenarnya bukan malas, hanya saja Kyuhyun takut, namun perkiraan Sungmin seperti itu. Melihatnya Sungmin jadi meneguk ludah, gugup.

Raut wajah Sungmin yang mulai menampakkan kesedihan, membuat Kyuhyun jadi merasa sedikit bersalah telah mengorbankan cintanya itu. Namun kesalahannya yang menyakiti Ryeowook lebih lama dan tentunya sama dalamnya, mengingat masa ketika ia dan Sungmin masih berpacaran tidaklah sebentar, dan Ryeowook yang merupakan sahabat mereka pasti tahu waktu-waktu itu.

"Aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal kepadamu. Tolong jawab yang sejujurnya dan jangan mengelak ya, Kyu. Kumohon...," ucap Sungmin yang semakin mendekati jeda semakin melirih, sembari memasang muka yang semakin melas. Merasa ada suara hembusan napas yang dikeluarkan yang datangnya dari arah lawan bicaranya, Sungmin jadi semakin grogi untuk bertanya. Takut kalau Kyuhyun akan marah padanya dan akhirnya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan. Namun ia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia harus mendapat kepastian. Meskipun ia sudah memegang hipotesisnya sendiri, namun siapa tahu ternyata pada kenyataannya tidak demikian adanya.

"Sungmin, aku ingin pulang. Aku sudah lelah," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sebisa mungkin tidak kalah melas. Ia masih mencoba untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Sungmin, sebelum telanjur.

"Tapi kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dulu, bukan?" tanya Sungmin, yang kali ini sedikit menggertak. Lama-lama ia kesal juga akan sikap Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah berusaha menghindar. Sekali lagi, ia harus mendapat kepastian sekarang juga selagi masih ada kesempatan untuk membongkarnya. "Lagi pula hanya sebentar saja, kok."

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak beraksi, hanya terus menatap Sungmin dengan penuh dilema. Jika benar dugaannya bahwa gadis itu akan menanyakan tentang penyebab ia memutuskan hubungan mereka, ia masih bingung harus menjawab apa. Sungmin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kau memutuskanku kemarin?"

Tepat. Kyuhyun benar. Karena masih bingung harus menjawab apa, ia pun berusaha untuk menghindar kembali, dengan mencoba melepas cengkraman Sungmin. Rangsangan dari Kyuhyun terbaca oleh Sungmin. Ia pun semakin mempererat genggamannya dan memosisikan badannya untuk berdiri sebagai penguat.

"Kyuhyun, ayo jawab!" seru Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih menutup mulutnya dan itu membuat Sungmin gemas. "Kyu, kalau aku punya salah, aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku butuh kepastian darimu..."

"Tapi kau jangan marah ya, Min," ucap Kyuhyun yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk jawab dengan jujur agar tidak ada kemunafikan lagi. Sangat diluar dugaan Sungmin yang mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengomelinya atau lebih dari itu. Perasaan Sungmin mendadak lega dan seketika hipotesisnya itu ia hapus karena kemungkinan besar bukan itulah jawabannya. Akan tetapi ia masih penasaran dengan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Tentu, asal kau mengatakannya dengan jujur," balas Sungmin dengan sedikit senyuman sembari mengangguk.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat Sungmin tersenyum, seolah mendapat sedikit keyakinan untuk benar-benar memberikan jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Akan tetapi raut wajahnya berubah menjadi masam mengingat apa yang hendak ia jabarkan.

"Duduk dulu di situ yuk Kyu biar tidak pegal," ucap Sungmin seraya menunjuk sofa yang memanjang ke samping. Kyuhyun mengangguk lantas mereka berdua pun duduk di atas benda tersebut.

"Apa kau sedang terlibat suatu masalah?" tanya Sungmin menerka.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas dengan panjang kemudian menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. "Kurasa begitu."

Sungmin terperanjat. Ternyata penyebabnya bukan pada dirinya, namun ada di diri Kyuhyun. Dari raut wajahnya sepertinya berat masalah yang sedang ditimpa pemuda yang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu. Mungkin untuk hipotesis yang ditulis kini sepertinya termasuk dalam taraf wajar serta masuk akal, tidak seperti hipotesisnya yang sebelumnya yang justru beda 180 derajat.

Namun, Sungmin tidak merasa Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan apa-apa terhadap dirinya. Apa ia juga terlibat? Entahlah, Kyuhyun sendiri belum menjabarkannya. Yang jelas, ia sedikit tenang karena penyebabnya bukan ada kepada dia sepenuhnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku saja yang mengalaminya, tapi kau, dan juga sahabat kita, Ryeowook...," ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai melirih. Sungmin menurunkan kedua alisnya, bingung mengapa Kyuhyun sampai bawa-bawa nama Ryeowook. Namun ia tidak angkat suara untuk menanyakan hal tersebut karena nanti juga otomatis pasti akan dijawab dalam penjelasan dari pemuda itu. Lebih baik jadi pendengar terlebih dahulu.

"Kita bertiga mengalami masalah yang sama, yaitu masalah hati. Tapi yang paling berat sepertinya aku," lanjut Kyuhyun yang memalingkan pandangannya dari kedua manik mata Sungmin. Sungmin memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun, memberinya kekuatan untuk berbicara. Mungkin bisa membantu.

"Aku sama-sama dicintai oleh dua orang yang bersahabat dekat yaitu kau dan... Ryeowook," Sungmin kaget mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan barusan. Tidak mudah dicerna di dalam pikirannya bahwa ia mempunyai saingan hati yaitu sahabatnya sendiri.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin," ucap Sungmin spontan seraya melepas pegangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti tidak menyangka, bukan? Aku juga saat tahu ini juga begitu," balas Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin kembali. "Ryeowook memang sudah menutup rahasianya ini rapat-rapat dari kita."

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dari Yesung _hyung_ , Min," jawab Kyuhyun. "Sudah lama dia ada rasa khusus kepadaku, bahkan sebelum kita pacaran. Tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya karena takut menghancurkan persahabatan kita."

Sungmin semakin tercengang.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya, Min. Kata Yesung _hyung_ , Ryeowook sering curhat padanya mengenai masalah hatinya itu. Dari situ aku bisa menyimpulkan jika rasa cintanya itu dalam juga, hampir setaralah denganmu," lanjut Kyuhyun yang menghentikan bicaranya untuk mengambil napas sejenak seraya melihat reaksi Sungmin yang kini masih terlihat syok.

"Yang membuat aku semakin merasa bersalah ialah ketika aku mengetahui bahwa ternyata setelah kita berpacaran, dia jadi sering menangis. Sementara dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan hatinya itu terluka karena dia tidak ingin perasaannya itu membuat kita benci terhadapnya. Kejam ya kita, Min?"

Sungmin tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya dia yang merupakan sahabat Ryeowook sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Ia merasa terlalu egois karena lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri dibanding dengan sahabatnya itu. Enak-enakan dia menikmati balasan cinta dari Kyuhyun sementara Ryeowook dibiarkan menjadi seonggok manusia yang terlantar, yang sebenarnya haus akan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya, Kyu? Aku pasti memakluminya. Tapi kau malah menghindar pasca kata putus kaukirimkan lewat pesan singkat. Jadinya aku terus memikirkan mengapa kau melakukan itu, Kyu," keluh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terperangah. Tidak menyangka kalau reaksinya Sungmin seperti itu. Ia lantas menjawab, "Maaf Min. Aku hanya takut kau tidak bisa menerimanya dan pada akhirnya kau membenci Ryeowook karena menjadi sainganmu."

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi-lagi terkejut. Kali ini karena pikiran piciknya Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. "Ya tidaklah, Kyu. Dia itu sahabatku, masak mau kujadikan saingan. Walaupun tidak langsung, tapi aku bisa terima kok. Jatuh cinta itu bisa terjadi terhadap siapa saja. Apalagi kita bertiga ini dekat terus, pasti peluangnya lebih besar."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Apa kamu tidak takut Ryeowook yang berusaha menyaingimu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Buktinya saja Ryeowook membiarkan kita pacaran sementara dirinya sendiri sakit hati, bukan? Kau seperti baru mengenal Ryeowook sehari," jawab Sungmin enteng. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar gaya bicara Sungmin.

"Kalau masalah hati, tergantung kau memilih siapa. Kalau kau tidak memilihku, aku akan berusaha untuk menyingkirkanmu dari hatiku, walau sebenarnya berat. Tapi kalau kau memilihku, aku juga akan memilihmu balik, asal kita tidak menjalin status yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat lagi, karena nanti pasti Ryeowook akan terluka lagi. Hanya sebagai sahabat saja. Lagi pula sama saja kita ujung-ujungnya akrab juga, bukan?" lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Beruntunglah ia menaruh hatinya kepada orang yang berpikiran dewasa seperti Sungmin. "Tentu aku akan memilihmu, Minnie. Karena aku masih mencintaimu...," ucapnya seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menatapnya lekat. Diperlakukan seperti itu pipi Sungmin memanas. Ia mulai salah tingkah.

"Tapi Sungmin...," ucap Kyuhyun, nada bicaranya mulai serius kembali, mengingat ada satu hal lagi yang ia rasa masih perlu ia sampaikan.

"Ya?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia jadi ikut terbawa serius juga.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang sepertinya perlu kusampaikan padamu."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Dokternya Ryeowook sudah memvonis bahwa hidup Ryeowook tidak akan lama lagi, Min," ucapnya yang segera mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Sungmin. Ia tahu bahwa Sungmin pasti lebih syok mendengar kabar itu. Ternyata benar, sejurus kemudian Sungmin memperlihatkan mimik muka terkejutnya.

"Tidak, Kyu. Tidak mungkin! Dokter pasti salah! Tuhan pasti menentukan bahwa hidup Ryeowook masih lama!" seru Sungmin seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih belum mau menerima opini dari dokternya Ryeowook tentang peluang hidup sahabatnya itu. Masih belum rela jika Ryeowook harus pergi meninggalkannya selamanya dalam waktu dekat.

"Sungmin, sudah tenangkan dirimu," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengusap bagian belakang kepala Sungmin. "Aku juga tidak ingin itu terjadi, tapi analisis dokter itu tidak pernah main-main. Meski Tuhanlah yang menentukan takdir umat-Nya, tapi mungkin saja jika perkiraan dokter itu benar-benar terjadi. Karena itu, maka aku ingin menebus kesalahanku yang sudah menyakitinya dengan membahagiakan dia sebelum waktu itu tiba."

"Maksudmu? Apa kau ingin membalas perasaannya dulu sementara?" tanya Sungmin yang terperanjat dengan apa yang Kyuhyun tuturkan.

"Bukan, bukan begitu, Min," ucap Kyuhyun segera. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin sampai salah duga terhadapnya. "Maksudku aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu untuk membuat dia bahagia selain itu. Kalau bisa kita melakukan itu secara bersama-sama. Ya seperti dulu."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk, mengerti akan maksud Kyuhyun. Lantas ia mengukir sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. "Sudah seharusnya kita seperti itu, Kyu, sampai seterusnya."

THE END.

* * *

A/N:

Saya balik lagi ke ffn dengan bawa FF sampah ini. Huh.

Konflik ceritanya pasaran, ending cerita yang kurang greget, membosankan, gak jelas lagi ini cerita apaan. Iya, saya tahu FF ini benar-benar gak bermutu. Apalagi pakai couple yang udah tenggelam a.k.a KyuMin.

Tapi saya kangen bikin poster FF-nya -_-

FF ini juga sebenernya FF remake, soalnya tadinya FF ini bukan pakai cast Super Junior. Saya pun bikinnya pas saya masih lebih bocah daripada sekarang (soalnya sampai sekarang saya masih bocah), yah makanya maklumin aja ya kalo ngangkat konflik yang pasaran. Cuma karena saya kangen bikin poster FF -_- dan juga FF saya yang oneshoot masih belom jadi-jadi saya bikinnya (dan kayaknya gak bisa disebut oneshoot deh karena kepanjangan, sama seperti FF ini) jadinya saya balik lagi pake FF ini.

Ajarin saya bikin FF oneshoot yang panjangnya 10 halaman dong T_T

Ini aja panjangnya 30-an halaman -_- Tadinya saya mau bagi dua, cuma karena saya pikir FF ini gak jelas, ya udah saya jadiin oneshoot aja.

Oh iya, btw, soal ataksia itu, saya bingung mau pakai ataksia apa ALS ya. Waktu saya bikin FF ini saya udah riset tentang dua penyakit itu, cuma yang ataksia saya agak-agak lupa penyakitnya kayak gimana. Soalnya dua penyakit itu agak mirip, tapi saya lupa bedanya apa. Yah begitulah (?)

Kalau ada readers yang nyasar ke FF ini, saya minta maaf ya kalau FF-nya gak jelas banget, soalnya ini FF lama saya, harap maklum n_n

Balasan review:

cloudswan, guest, dewi : hehe masa?._. tadinya saya pikir ending FF ini ga ngegantung soalnya ada omongan Sungmin yang kayak gini: "Kalau masalah hati, tergantung kau memilih siapa. Kalau kau tidak memilihku, aku akan berusaha untuk menyingkirkanmu dari hatiku, walau sebenarnya berat. Tapi kalau kau memilihku, aku juga akan memilihmu balik, asal kita tidak menjalin status yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat lagi, karena nanti pasti Ryeowook akan terluka lagi. Hanya sebagai sahabat saja." nah dari situ kan udah ketahuan kalo KyuMin endingnya gak balikkan... Nah tapi saya lupa kalo Yesung masih digantung yg perasaannya ke Sungmin itu, terus juga soal Kyuhyun yg baikin Ryeowook cuma karena pengen bikin memori yg baik ke dia dan Ryeowook tau apa engga, itu ga terlintas di otak saya waktu bikin FF ini... Jadi akan saya pertimbangin lagi dibikin sekuelnya apa enggak biar FF ini gak gantung, soalnya waktunya juga sih sempet apa enggak... Gitu...

lydiasimatupang: saya pertimbangin lagi ya hehe takut masalah waktu dan ide saya yang takutnya madet buat bikin sekuelnya hehehe

PumpkinEvil13: ditunggu aja ya FF berikutnya :D

abilhikmah: masih suka KyuMin kan buat FF? hehehe

Kim Hyeni: i will think twice about it, because there are my problems... Such as my time and idea to make the sequel huhu. But thank you for your support :D

aleee: HEHEHE liat balesan review gue ke cloudswan, guest, dewi ya wkwk. nanti gue pertimbangin dulu soalnya masalah waktu dan ide juga nih takutnya tugas kuliah udah keburu numpuk Orz btw itu judulnya Why gue pilih karena summarynya sih wkwk tapi makasih ya udah suka FF gue hehehe muaaahhh :*

TiffyTiffanyLee: saya pertimbangin lagi ya hehe takut masalah waktu dan ide saya yang takutnya madet buat bikin sekuelnya hehehe makasih udah ngasih saya semangat :D

gggyu: hmm kalau sempat ya bikinnya sama masalah ide juga nih hehehe


End file.
